Englehorn Takes a Wife
by kostanda
Summary: Why not? Englehorn/OC; Ann's flatmate is saved from destitution when the steamer takes off. And there's only so many available men...can't think of a good summary for this, but liked the idea when it came...I own nothing of King Kong stuff, just Sasha.
1. Chapter 1

I was exhausted. Living toughly, roughly, with my roommate Ann, who seemed certain to loose her job any day to the delicate balance of money and desperation during the Depression.

Part of my mind was tempted to turn cheap tricks to the lads on the street, with their slicked hair and smooth manners, still living highly amid other's poverty, who would pay a sordid sum for a night with a pretty girl.

But I had been brought up European, with my Austro-Hungarian mother and father still standing strongly as ghosts behind me, and the shame of these thoughts kept me from that last final step to despair. Besides, Ann was still good and sweet amid her vaudeville temptings, and I vowed to be as strong.

Though money was scarce and food scarcer, I was determined to find a trade – other than that of my body – to deliver me from a life on the street.

Our one-room flat was terrible enough, but we were lucky to be on the third floor, away from the pestilence most sewage; only rats and a few cockroaches crawled as high as us. I was content with that, and proud of myself for not feeling too overwhelmed with the scanty conditions in which we lived. Sometimes yet, memories of the past would well up, reminding of what life used to be like before the crash. These were the worst torment of all.

Ann came in one eve, breathless in the night, filled with a story of a potential movie deal; I was shocked and dismayed – she left for Singapore that evening, and I was distraught without showing her, but she read my eyes, and hers immediately filled.

"Oh Sasha – I'm so sorry – I don't –I'm –oh God!" she gulped her sorrow in huge breaths, but I was already manufacturing options, as my hardworking parents had shown me to do before we left the Old Country, before the outbreak of war, and then before the crash.

"It is fine. There are other ways."

"But you can't keep this flat – you can't, with hardly any work!" She was appalled for my sake – a proven trait of her goodness, which I loved in her, and her loyalty.

My jobs were hard to find – I hired myself out as a seamstress, and chapped my fingers and strained my eyes to find the needle to thread against the finest silks and the hardest sailcloth to find pennies for our rent – still I needed Ann's meager earnings from the theater to keep the landlord from removing us.

I glanced around, and remembered my knack for sewing sailcloth, and my ability to cook. There was a chance it was possible I was needed, so I pulled a sack with me as Ann moved to her small chest of belongings.

"I'll see if I can go with you…if anything, as your chaperone?" The idea came along as I spoke it, and Ann's sad eyes brightened.

"Oh I do hope!" was all she said as we packed in silence. There was always no need for words between us – we were both silent by nature, though if there was a comparison, Ann was the chattier of us.

As we left the key at the landlord's hand, who scowled at us – while he harped on us for rent, he hated to lose tenants in these hard times – Ann finally admitted her passion for this film.

"It is written by Jack Driscoll – you know how I admire him."

I gave a small laugh. "You do not admire him, you have a little love for him, Ann."

She blushed, but her joy did not meet her eyes. We were a sad pair, both caught in the misery of poverty and hard knocks. Ann, having no family, had loved her theater lot until the past evening when it had closed. I myself had lost my parents to disease in the first winter of the Depression, and had only one desire – to return home...what they now called Poland - now that war was over. I thought it would be easier to be at home – in the Old Country – but it took money to make a passage.

We found the pier with slight difficulty, for it was cold and dark.

However, a smooth man saw Ann and beckoned her near. He made to speak to her, and ignored me completely. I did not mind, and took the time to see the action of the steamer next to the pier – it was an old boat, but sturdy. I did not like to see her in such sad shape, but I thought she was made of enough iron to handle most waters.

The Captain was now speaking to Ann – he was nearly threatening her – "It is not every woman who agrees to go on a journey such as this."

I thought I saw a flicker of softening in the seadog's face; most men felt pity and were stirred by Ann's translucent beauty. But I was distracted by his German accent – this was a man who was from my land – he was a neighbor to my kin!

When he turned away, demanding paperwork from the slick man, this Carl Denham, I was compelled to leave the docks. This Captain had things in order, and it was obvious I was not going to be noted, nor needed. Ann hesitated, but I gave her a small shake of the head. No need for her to rumple feathers so soon. I would fend for myself.

She came toward me. "I can't leave you alone! What would become of you?" I know from her face she feared for me to become a used woman. It was definitely something that could happen.

The skipper, after arguing with the Mr. Denham, turned, and was seemingly surprised to see Ann still on the dock, holding to my fingers and pleading.

"What is this?" He ignored Carl's sputters and addressed the two of us women directly. Ann's tongue seemed to freeze, and I said haltingly, in the old German I knew from my family,

"I am Anastasia, Ann's flatmate. I had hope to help. I sew and cook for you? You need not to pay me I am happy for simply a room."

Ann, unable to understand me, turned to the Captain. "She is my roommate – she cannot possibly survive on one salary. Please, do allow her passage – she promised to work—."

The Captain, staring at me after my terrible German attempt, waved a hand and Ann silenced immediately.

He said, in his thick accent, "I am sorry, there is no room."

"Of course." I lifted my chin, answering likewise in my accented English. "I understand."

Ann's eyes filled with tears, but before further protesting came, she was taken by the elbow by a domineering Carl Denham.

Her face turned back to me, and I called, "Do not feel guilty for this, Ann, I am happy you have the work you have dreamed to find!"

And so I watched them finishing their loading, and the final splashing of waste into the harbor. Orders were barked, and I saw the Captain stalking the pier for last minute changes and additions to wares.

My skirt hid a bin of salted fish, and I moved aside so that he would see it and decide upon its need.

He halted in front of it, and looked at me with his clear blue eyes. I met his with my dark ones, and gave a small smile, gesturing wordlessly to the crate.

"Crusty, take this one here," he pointed at my feet, and moved away. I watched his unbending back, and looked back at the rusty steamer, where there was no sign of Ann. I sighed, and finally allowed myself a moment of panic.

Without realizing where I was, I sank to the crate at my feet, and put a hand to my chin, looking out over the dark waves. I wondered what it would be like to sail east, and to find my feet on European soil, scarred though it was, and walk across the vast fields to the hills and valleys of Poland. What was it like, now that it was a country of its own. Surely there would be much work. Would I find a husband there? I thought I might, if I could only get there. But that did not help me now.

"Fraulein – I will ask you to move?" It was a demand with a question at the end, an unusual combination, and I saw the Captain standing over me. His face was unreadable, but he was pointing at me, until I realized I sat on the very crate he wanted to load.

I stood hastily and moved away, holding my small bag to my side, as if to fade into the night out of his way.

But instead of lifting it, he stared at me.

"You speak German?"

"Ja, a little," I said, without emotion. His eyes once again met mine, as if waiting or searching.

"But you are from...Hungary, it sounds."

"Yes, that is my home. Or, it was. Now I believe my family lives in the new Poland," I acquiesced.

He looked at me hard. I didn't mind his questions, and instead bent to try to lift the crate.

"Here- you mustn't be delayed."

He squatted with me, and pulled crate away from me without lifting it, so that our faces were close enough that I saw his eye color was indeed the clearest softest blue, without a fleck of amber or green in the center.

"You will be alright if I leave you?"

I saw already how he took responsibility for me. By denying me passage, he saw how he cast me into poverty.

"I will find my way. There is always a way," I said quietly, without meeting his eyes.

He made a hard sound, and lifted the crate away from me. I stood slowly, and watched him walk away from me, marveling at his quick uptake, of his sympathy and sense of moral in my case.

Shaking my head, I turned my back on the steamer. There would be no one to wave to, and it was night and chilly.

Suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder. "Where do you sleep tonight?"

It was the Captain, still detaining his boat for my safety.

With honesty and without pretentiousness, I said simply. "I don't know."

Slipping out of his hand, I continued to move away, back resolute, considering my options. Still, his step was behind me, and this time the stubborn Captain took my elbow, as a gentleman would.

"Please, it would hurt my honor to think my…inability...to help you has left you on the streets."

"There are ways for a young woman to make money. I can sew. And if all else fails…I am still young and perhaps desirable. I perhaps can auction off my—." Fear had made me speak out of line, but his grip on my arm tightened.

I saw he was angry.

"You would force guilt upon me?"

I shook my head. "It is you who continues to ask the questions and follow me. I am telling you truthful answers – it is not up to you whether or not they will happen."

His mouth twisted.

I took his hand from my elbow with force. "I am not your responsibility, Captain. I appreciate you considering me as such, but please do not detain your departure for a simple girl."

He stared at me, but a sharp call from the deck of the ship made him spin on his heel. I took the moment to continue to walk away from him. He had made me feel protected for a moment, and yet I was not one to press my luck when I was so obviously unneeded and unwanted.

The steamer whistled behind me, and I fought the urge to see if Ann was on deck, watching for me. She was moving onward and I was not. There was no jealousy within me – it is luck sometimes, and other times it is not, but it is not controllable.

"Miss—Fraulein! Anastasia!—wait!"

The call was almost desperate, but I did not realize how quickly he ran after me, for when I turned around swiftly, the Captain nearly fell at my feet. He skidded to a stop and grabbed my arm without ceremony.

"Hurry – the boat must leave at once, I am ordered!"

He half dragged me back, and nearly carried me up the gangplank in his speed, and dumped me on the deck without pause as he ran up to the bridge to steer the boat out the harbor.

I slowly picked myself up, and watched New York's lights disappear slowly from the stern of the ship. Police sirens rang through the echoes. My mind was relieved, yet I was worried, for I wondered what desires the Captain had for keeping me close and for insisting – after his refusal – of my presence on his ship.

I stood on the rail and watched the lights fade slowly, saw the screeching cars with police lights come to the harbor and halt alarmingly along the edge, but instead, I looked around me in wonder. The rust encrusted railing, the fishy floor, and the chill of the air that smelled strongly of salt and wetness clung to my cheeks and my hair. I was nervous, and yet felt strangely freed of worries. The sea, perhaps, did that to all people.

A brash man approached me, giving me a small startle. He gave me an odd look, and said briskly,

"You will follow me to your quarters."

I glanced at the bridge, where my "rescuer" was gazing over the unseen waters in the darkness. Without a word, I followed the young seaman to below deck.

In the dimness, I heard the clicking of a typewriter and swing of lanterns in a corner. A shadowy figure was in the darkness of what was obviously large cages. I felt my stomach recoil with the obviousness of my quarters.

The sailor turned to me.

"The Captain said you were to have your pick, save for the cage Mr. Driscoll has already begun to occupy."

I stared around me, unable to see far in the gloom, and gestured to my right. I felt comfort in being near the stairway out.

"This—here is fine, thank you."

The man turned away, and I called after him in a voice not entirely my own. "Thank you."

"'Nuthin' doin'," he said shortly as he climbed up and out. I longed to follow him to the lanterns of the main deck.

Finally I turned back, continuing to hear the hesitant tapping of the typewriter in the corner. Already Ann's Mr. Driscoll was working. I wondered how long ago he had found his cage. I thought of Ann, and felt myself needing to find her.

As I moved up, I heard a voice say quickly,

"I'm sorry to be rude, just trying to finish this screenplay, Miss—?" It was Mr Jack Driscoll, who had stood at the door of his respective cage.

"I am Anastasia. Please call me Sasha."

He nodded at my admission, and gave out, "I am Jack Driscoll, the playwright."

I smiled slightly at him. "So I have heard of you. My friend Ann, your leading lady, is my flatmate. She is…enamored of your writing."

He didn't seem to mind this, so I smiled again, and climbed up, to enter again the salty and dark air.

Moving through the narrow hallways, I was nervous to knock on doors, and saw a very good looking man disappear into one, which unnerved me. I simply wanted to find my friend and see that she was well.

"Miss—?"

I turned at the German accent. It was the Captain, who was coming out of the room at the far end of the hall. I was glad I had not walked in on him, for he looked to be changing, with his shirt untucked and his feet unclad.

"Please, I am best called Ana—Sasha. Sasha."

He gave me no smile, but confirmed. "No last name, then?"

I shrugged, a hand on the door nearest me. "Oh, of course, it is Zalinski, but—."

The door opened abruptly, so that I nearly fell into the arms of the slick Mr. Carl Denham. I recoiled immediately, afraid of his slimy touch, and flattened myself against the wall against his bulk.

I turned my face as he moved past, ignoring me, his arms full of clothing, he bellowed Ann's name, and then pushed open the farthest door with his foot without decorum to deliver the wardrobe to my poor friend.

When I opened my eyes and relaxed from the wall, I saw the Captain still looking at me without moving, and I said quietly,

"Thank you for the passage, Captain. I will repay you in full."

He waved his hand in that dismissive German motion so characteristic. "It was my duty, Miss Zalinski."

I frowned at his formality, but didn't get a moment to respond, for he disappeared inside his cabin, and Ann came following Mr. Denham out of her room, her hair askew, and her eyes wide, and she collapsed into my arms.

"Oh Sasha, I'm so sorry! This seems so insane! Where is your cabin?"

I hesitated, and said without a hitch, "Below, near Mr. Driscoll's quarters, I believe."

She accepted this without question, and we went together to the galley for some food, which was delicious to both of our starving stomachs.

As the evening meal finished, I took Ann to her cabin, and bid her goodnight, determined that she should not be horrified at my quarters. I moved to the hole, and saw above me, the white cap of the skipper. He saw me glance up, and leaned over the railing to me. It was conversation very alone, and our voices were carried away with the wind.

"I am sorry your quarters aren't standard."

"They will suffice. They are quarters – something I would not have had before, and I am grateful," I said honestly, and I saw his face twist into something I couldn't understand.

"But they are not good at all –are you sure—."

"I am perfectly fine, Captain."

Before he could continue his repetitious questions, I heard a deep voice command from the darkness behind him,

"Englehorn! Check the log for our next bearing against my measurements!"

When his head turned at this, I slipped down the hold to my dim cage, where a youth was hanging a lantern for me.

I smiled gratefully at him, and slipped down onto the extremely dirty straw for a fitful sleep, often awakened by the overwhelming stench and the rocking of the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, dawn hadn't begun before I was up, and found a broom and shovel in the corner of the large room. I could begin paying for my passage now, so I took up the shovel, and began to clear out my own cage of the stinking, sticky refuse below the straw. I shuddered to think what state my hair was, and what I smelled like after the night on such filth.

But within the hour, I knew I was much worse, for I climbed up and down the ladder numerous times, dumping out the dirty straw into the water, and bringing up a pail of salt water to wash out the wooden floorboards under the refuse.

As I moved to the next cage, I heard Jack Driscoll stir for the first time, and before long I heard the typewriter begin again. It was as if he was captured himself, forced to finish the script of this odd movie Ann had gotten herself into.

On the deck, the sun was just starting to rise, and I heard an angry mutter from the bridge. I wondered if the night boatman had fallen asleep at the helm.

Staring out over the new water, I wondered at anything evil in the world in the face of such lovely lights and soft colors as the ocean showed in the wee hours of the morning.

"What are you doing?" A strong, rough hand grabbed my wrist and squeezed.

I turned to the angry Captain Englehorn, and gave a small smile that was without warmth.

"I am cleaning out your hold of the stinking filth, Captain. It is the least I can do to pay for my passage. And then I shall begin to mend your sailcloth."

He stared at me, as if struck dumb. "But—it—it's extremely hard and dirty work to do, and you're…"

"What? Simply a woman?" I gave him a bitter smile. "Simply as a woman, I can make my way, and I do not leave debts unpaid."

"Make your way, yes!" He gave me a vicious shake so that I nearly dropped my bucket into the waves below us. "That is why you are here, on this steamer! So that I would not be condemned for creating you into a whore!"

I shuddered at his swearing, but did not blush.

"I am not a fragile female to be taken care of."

"But you would have – say I am wrong, that you would not have let your body be used!"

His crudeness was nearly a relief from the lady-like habits I knew, and I let my wrist stay in his painful, vise grip.

"You are right, I may have slipped to that life quickly. In that, I owe you much, and I will repay you with my labor."

"But—" he gave a gesture to the hold. "Not like this? Not with such terrible work?"

He seemed to take in my muddy eyes and my dark brown hair and simple complexion. I was no beauty like Ann. I was built for labor – broad shouldered and round hipped.

I finally pulled away. "I can handle it. You must let me repay such a large debt."

He looked ready to argue again, but was called away. He was always in demand as the Captain, and I did not begrudge our interrupted conversations, for he made me nervous and uncertain. I owed him everything and he was oblivious to my need to repay my debt.

It took me several days to clean out the hold, and the Captain didn't interrupt me again. I was glad, for I wanted him to see that I was useful, and I was never eloquent around him. He was condescending in his manner to me whenever we did meet, so that I always felt the woman near him.

As I worked, I thought that if I was useful enough in keeping the ship tidy, the next time Captain Englehorn would take his steamer to Europe, he'd be kind enough to give me passage in exchange for my work – but in that, it needed to be good enough work, so I started to scrub the decks upstairs sometimes, and he did not try to stop me.

It was never easy work, and sometimes the lad Jimmy would help me move heavy objects, even though I was loathe to ask for any help. Mr. Driscoll was constantly writing his screenplay, and Ann was very busy in front of the camera, so I was usually only with her at meals and before bed, helping her practice her lines. When she did discover my "quarters" she was not so appalled, as I had scrubbed and the entire chamber was better for it.

When the basement of the ship was finished, Mr. Driscoll was happier and whistled as he wrote, and smiled more – he did not thank me – perhaps he thought I had been brought on to do precisely what I had done.

The first three weeks went by as such, and finally after dinner one night I went to quietly ask the Captain where he kept the sailcloth.

He gave me a strange look. "This is a steamer, Anastasia. There are no sails."

I felt the fool once more, and tried to cover my stupidity; "Then you must have oilcloth."

He gave a frustrated sigh. "Stop this working – you are a woman, a lady, you have done more than enough to pay for your passage."

"I am not working for just this passage," I said softly, turning away from him, chagrined at being unable to continue to be useful.

But he heard, and grabbed my arm hard. "What is this? Your return journey is more than paid for as well."

"Is it enough for this, perhaps, but not for other passages? I would have you take me back to my country, to Poland, when you next go, and since I have nothing but my body or my work to sell – and since it is so distasteful for you to think of the former, I do the latter."

He scowled. He did not like to think of whores it seemed – perhaps he preferred men. Either way, the question was asked.

"We will see. I do not often go to Europe."

"What about your family? Surely you like to see them?"

His face hardened further. "They were killed in the war. I have nothing to return to."

"Not the language? The extended aunts and uncles? The forests?"

He didn't like the challenge and question in my voice. He turned away from me, and I saw his back stiff and straight rear up before me as he blocked my sight of the sea.

I started to move away, thinking he would not answer such a personal question, when he gave a rueful chuckle and turned back, nearly a transformed man.

"I do have aunts and uncles, Miss Zaleski. But I would be loath to return to them for all I desire to be in my homeland once more. I know my uncles would keep me in the forests to hunt the stag or boar instead of on my ship and the water I love. And the aunts would set immediately to find me a sturdy German girl to wed and begin to make babies."

The smile on his face, though it was light and fleeting, enlightened me to how handsome he could be at once. I caught my breath at the note of happiness and longing in his voice, and said quietly,

"You run from the very things I yearn for in Poland, Captain. I miss my language, the mountains."

"And aunts and uncles?" He raised his eyebrows. "I thought you said you had nothing to return to."

It was how acute he listened to me that made me realize that he did indeed take a small interest in me. For the first time, we were having a conversation where he treated me as an equal, and without that condescending air to his voice.

"True," I gave a small smile without looking into his eyes. "I have no more family. But I would find myself a good husband, I would hope, who would let me serve him without keeping me as a pet. I shouldn't like to lose my spirit, but I would happily follow him wherever he wanted me."

The Captain was quiet for a moment, and I looked up to see him frowning. I leaned forward to say, "You are angry now."

He was startled with my abrupt question put so plainly, and spoke without thinking.

"I dislike to think of you in the bed of any man."

My cheeks finally did redden at his declaration which spoke so simply of lust and sex. I put a hand to my hair and began to turn away, but my enjoyment of real talking made me stay.

"I am sorry, Captain. It is the only way for me to make an honorable life, you know."

His mouth opened, and then shut again, and I saw that he had finished speaking to me – from either frustration or nervousness. Either way, I had lost my bashful ways for a minute or two with him, and it had been comforting.


	3. Chapter 3

Carl Denham found me early the next morning, where I was actually taking a break from working and leaning over the railing enjoying the cool fresh breeze.

"Hello little flower," he smiled in a way that did not reach his eyes. "You're an unexpected treat on this trip. Ann's friend, eh?"

I did not look at him, and answered slowly and with distaste. "I am Ann's flatmate and I am no treat to anyone."

"Oh indeed?" he gurgled. "We can change that. I think we should both enjoy the company we have and take advantage of the gentle roll of the sea together."

His suggestive comments made me angry, and I was at once happy for the fact that I did not have to sell my body – to think I would have to endure such comments for the rest of my life if I did!

I turned to him, and squared my shoulders. "I do not think so, sir."

He took my hand as I moved away. "I can change your mind."

"Unhand me now," I was getting angry instead of irritated now.

He didn't listen, and drew my fingers to his lips as I tried to tug them out of his surprisingly tight grip.

"The lady has asked for her hand, Denham." It was the Captain, there to save me again. I cringed at the thought of owning him another debt.

"Englehorn!" Denham dropped my hand and faced the taller man. But what the Captain had in height, the filmmaker had in breadth. Not wishing one to end up overboard on my account, I stepped between them quickly.

"It is enough, settled," I put lowly. "Forgotten. Please."

I turned away quickly and walked fast toward the opposite end of the ship to resume my personal pleasant solitude. I took a hard breath, and waited for the sound of the waves clanking along the side of the steamer to calm me.

"Fraulein."

Unexpectedly, the Captain had followed me. His eyes were unreadable as he stared down at me, and I wondered if it was that he was happy to have played the chivalrous knight again.

"I must thank you again, Captain." I kept my voice steady. "I was having difficulties dissuading Mr. Denham."

In three strides he was standing near me, and I could feel the warmth of him in the cool morning air.

"I should like to protect you."

This was so sudden, I turned up to look at him, and saw how close he stood to me.

In a rush he finished. "I should not like to take you to Poland. I should like to keep you here on this boat. With me, where I can protect you."

'Protect' - the word was not a good one to use on an independent woman. I drew myself up and said immediately, "I do not need protection."

His mouth opened, he was preparing to argue before the first mate ran into the bridge.

"Captain – look!"

On the horizon in the morning light, there came a swift dark cloud of fog, and it moved so quickly we could not turn and outstrip it. The Captain sprang into action, along with his men, and while they remained calm, I could tell by the way the Captain Englehorn's hands shook slightly on the wheel that he was nervous about this unknown. Who could not be? I felt my stomach drop as we lurched into the deep cloudy haze.

When he saw me standing there still, he barked angrily. "Get below where you will be safe, damnit!"

I thought of the cages, and how I should be alone there, for surely Jack Driscoll wouldn't stay there in this coming danger. I shook my head and gripped the railing.

"No. Please, I should like to stay here. With you. It is…better." He paused at my admission, and I saw for a fraction that his eyes softened and he understood me. I knew that if we survived this coming danger, he would wish to speak more to me, and finally I looked forward to a conversation with him with anticipation.

But there were horrible storm waves ahead of us, and we were drawn into the swirling clouds and mists and the rumble of thunder and horrid lightning.

I closed my eyes half the time, and did not understand how Captain Englehorn could steer so smoothly, and how he was not worried of the huge rocks that suddenly loomed around us, as if there was something trying to keep us out from where we were going, though try as we might we wished to be backpedalling.

It felt as if it took us ages, and I often looked at the Captain for a steady point, and wondered what I would have done had I not had those brief moments with him before the chaos began, for now he was immediately my rock in the insanity.

He seemed to know it, and glanced at me once in a while, and though he did not smile, he was making sure I was safe. This protection was an altogether new thing for me – for I knew I did not owe him a debt in this. He did so because he desired it.

With a horrible bang, we finally crashed into a huge rock, and settled there, and almost as we did so, the storm clouds seemed to fade away within minutes, and we were left with a sunny morning.

I was aghast, for the feeling that washed over me was one of horror and uncertain fear, for the entire place felt eerie and forlorn, as if terror were lurking in all obvious places and I was but a small thing that could be easily crushed.


	4. Chapter 4

The seamen went about checking the ship and what would need repairs. Englehorn seemed to forget me, for I did not see the Captain in the ensuing mess though his orders were barked over the movement of men on deck. Alone, peering out over the new landscape, I did notice that a small boat had left, and I saw Ann's blonde head bobbing in the now-blue waves. Were they going exploring? I leaned over the rail and called, my accented voice sounding richer in the echo.

"Ann! Where are you going?"

She looked over her shoulder and I saw the white flash of her smile. "Filming!"

I felt movement at my side, and looked up to see the Captain. "Damnit!" he cursed again. "And they won't have taken weapons either, fools."

He turned around and started to shout out names. I realized he was going after them, to the unknown land, and I for the first time, felt frightened to be without him near. It was a startling realization, but I took a corner of his sleeve in my hand and said,

"Please, I beg you, take me with you."

His eyes were very blue in the morning as he looked down at me. "I cannot. What would I do if something happened?"

"But see, you must understand me. I…I should like to be near you, so you can protect me – I would feel lost on this ship without you here."

I saw his breath catch, and a wild hope rise in his eyes, and I wondered how long he had bottled his emotions for the sake of my crusty refusals to speak to him.

Looking further down at my dress, he shook his head and I was steeling myself for another refusal when he murmured,

"Quickly go then and borrow Jimmy's clothes, for I should rather you look like a lad and be able to move like one."

I did as he asked, and Jimmy handed them over without a sound, and I knew he was preparing to go regardless as well. He had a gentle fondness for Ann, and I knew he yearned to be a man and fight any dangers.

When I walked out with Jimmy, the Captain reached over and plucked a gun out and handed it to me.

"It is the easiest one I have, you shouldn't need much instruction on how to use it." He assumed I had some notion of weapon control, which I did not, but at this point did not wish to make him aware of this. I must be near him, no matter the ills that came with the role of rescuer.

We moved immediately to the other row boat, and piled in with a quarter of the crew. The Captain took charge and we moved quickly to the shore, following the only obvious trail left to us – the only way the previous party could have gone.

As we walked along, I was conscious of the Captain behind us at the stern, and though he was not near, it felt as if he was a breath behind me. It did not take long before we heard shouts and screams echoing on the rock walls around us, and the men broke into a run, with the Captain taking the lead now. I sprinted as well I could in the new clumsy boy's shoes, and before we broke into the open space ahead, I heard the first gunfire.

I drew up short – it was the first time I had heard the sharp sounds of bullets – and that briefest of seconds was enough for one of the strange exotic natives to grab me from behind as he fled from the noise.

My scream ripped from me as I simultaneously stuck out with the gun in one hand as he held on to my hips and chest, half dragging me backwards toward the caves and crevices we had passed before.

His stench was overwhelmingly toxic – a mix of rotten fruits and fish, decay and unwashed sweat and dirt. His eyes were lined with a black coal and his half black teeth were bared with effort and fear.

I yelled again, and spewed a mouth of Polish foul language, which I knew he did not comprehend – and then the point of my gun found his stomach. When he did not move away or cease to yank on me, I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger, yelling again as I did so.

The sound ripped through my ears, and though the whole struggle must have lasted only a few seconds, I could replay it in my head vividly.

Unfortunately our struggle had attracted the attention of a few other natives, and they did not seem fazed at the slumped figure of their ally at my feet, hot blood still spewing from the hole in his ribs.

They jogged toward me, until deep yells echoed around us, and the Captain and some of the crew came bursting around the corner. I saw their guns pointed at all of us, and I ducked, crouching next to the still warm body of the dead man as more bullets rained around me, killing the other native men.

I still had my eyes closed when a rough hand tugged on my upper arm, and I stood shakily, feeling tears pressed to the other side of my eyes. My lashes were wet when I looked up at the Captain.

"Are you good, Sasha? He didn't hurt you?" he prodded the dead man at our feet, and his free hand gestured at the blood on my clothes.

"No. I—I killed him before anything. B…but if it were not for you, I don't know if I could have managed the others." My lips trembled in spite of my desperate attempts to remain strong and calm.

He studied my face, but his own was impassive. Nodding to his men, we moved back to the water, and I looked back once to see Ann's dirty face and I felt relief that she was safe and secure again.

Once we got back to the large boat, where the sound of carpentry was well at hand and the ship repairs underway, Ann went to her room to wash, but I stayed above and looked out at the black rocks and aqua water. The cages below made me afraid – I felt as though it would be the walls of the caves again closing in on me, and a dark face could peer out at any moment to grab at me.


	5. Chapter 5

I must have stood there for an hour, listening to the comforting sounds of the men at work, and for once too tired to offer my help or services. In my mind, the horrors of the day replayed over and over in my mind.

As sunset began over us, I felt a touch on my hand.

"Did you want to go and rest?"

It was the Captain – I had expected no other, but was pleased to see him over me, his blue eyes darker in the lower light, and his skin a dusky tan. He absently tucked a lock of my hair back into the cap still on my head, and then seemed to make a decision.

"You will wish to change back, and out of those things?"

I had forgotten my attire, and saw the native's blood had crusted to a deep maroon on Jimmy's linens. Suddenly I felt very dirty, but the days events had worn me, and I found I was not the independent woman I had so long prided myself to be.

I lowered my eyes, loath to go below. "I should like to be looking like a woman again, Captain."

"It is Frederick – Fritz."

His accent was pronounced with the admission of his name. I looked up in surprise and secret delight. I recalled he had called me Sasha earlier in the midst of my struggles with the natives, and was filled with hope against my better judgement. The Captain knew my heart and my future desires and still was not daunted. Had I found a match in another European man, one who was nearly a kin to my native Poland – for were not Germany and Poland ancient neighbors?

"Yes, Fritz, I would like to clean up. Thank you – I had forgotten…" I looked again at the blood stain and figured I could see if Ann was finished with her wash so that I might use her space.

"Come."

He turned abruptly on his heel and I followed him mutely, not watching where we were heading until I realized he was taking me to his own quarters at the stern of the ship. I drew up short, surprised at his generosity – even more so when he pushed open the door, and a warm fog enveloped us.

The Captain had drawn a bath for me in the middle of his stateroom. My suitcase was beside a chair, where my clean clothes were still folded – I had only been wearing one dress with the constant manual labor. At first, I was appalled. How would I return this kindness?

I looked up at him, and for the first time, I recognized the softness around his eyes and the smoothing of the lines around his nose and mouth as he gazed at me. The Captain – my Fritz – did this for no purpose but to take care of me! I found I did not mind at all.

But I had to ask, "When did I become so fortunate to be given such favor?"

He closed the door behind us, and quickly took up both my hands in his, and pressed them to his chest.

"I have been captivated by you since the beginning, Sasha. Let me do this for you – let me do so much for you…I only ask that you consider staying here, on this ship. Do not ask me to take you back to Poland."

"Never to go home?" I murmured, but he heard, and I saw his eyes darken with sadness.

"We…we could visit," he added hastily. "I—I just want you here, on this ship, with me."

My heart began to beat faster. The Captain was an honorable man, and would not expect to take me as his whore. Was he asking me for marriage? I knew I could be the coquette, and dress prettily to tempt and taunt him into an admission. But such was not my way.

I looked up at him. "My Fritz." He smiled softly at hearing his name. "I would be happy to stay here with you, but not just as a woman who has captivated you. Perhaps my ability to…fascinate you…will fade and you will cast me off."

His hands tightened over mine at my veiled accusation, but as he opened his mouth to debate, I hurried forward.

"So, I should stay here, with you, on this ship. But as your wife and nothing less. A wife you might love, who might raise your children on the sea and share your bed."

I saw my request dazzled him, for perhaps he had not immediately thought of marriage. But his hands did not let go, and I was held in limbo for a moment as I watched his eyes leave mine and reflect on the wall behind my head.

He drew in a deep breath, and let go of me...just so he could put his hands on my waist and drop to his knees.

"Then I do not need to beg you to be my bride? You will love me as I do you? And my wife truly wishes to live with me – her husband – on the sea?"

I was shocked to see emotion so raw on his upturned face, and tears in the corners of his eyes. My hands went to his cheeks, and I kissed his forehead.

"Did you not think such a thing was ever possible? I am an independent woman who makes her own rules with no trepidation. What better place for a free spirit like mine but the sea, with no boundaries? And what better way than on a ship with my beloved?"

He jumped to his feet. "Then we have only three problems."

I could not help but smile, for in his joy, the Captain dropped his rough exterior and became a boy. It was a side of him that I had not expected to see; though I realized that now I was betrothed to him, that I had much to learn about him through the days of our marriage. The notion was daunting, and yet so very exciting.

"And what are they?"

"The first is easy. I have yet to kiss you and this I must do. Which I will remedy very soon." He was all business now, but he did not let go of my body, one hand on my waist yet, keeping me pressed to his side.

"But the other is twofold. I am the Captain, so who to marry us? And to marry us before the bath gets cold, for I fully expect to wash you and make our wedding night begin immediately."

He was determined, and he let go of me to race after Hayes, only to stop and stride back to me.

"So, Sasha, is this acceptable? Not Poland, but a German captain with a boat? I must always remember to ask my independent woman her mind." This last was said as an afterthought.

I gazed at him and nodded mutely before smiling at him and saying, "I am beyond pleased with this, my darling love. Now, before you find Hayes, you must manage the first question, for I ache for your touch."

He chuckled. "How could I forget?"

Stepping up, he pulled me, dirty boys clothes and all, into his strong sinewy arms, and crushed me into a heady and deep kiss, which I felt throughout my body and in my loins with such an overwhelming wanton power, that I pushed back, my hands pressed into the muscles of his back. I felt him pull off the boys cap, and my long hair spilled out; he caressed it with worn fingers.

Gasping, he finally broke the kiss. "That has been waiting inside me for weeks."

"I could tell," I teased lightly, and he touched my face with his rough hand before breaking away.

"Now to get Hayes. Wait here!"

But it was a long wait, and I suddenly heard shouting, and yanked open the door, to see Hayes coming for me haphazardly, without my Captain.

"What is it?" Fear welled in me.

"It's Ann. The natives have come and taken her!"

"No!" I pushed past the huge man, and scrambled out of the narrow hall onto the deck. "Ann!" I knew instinctively the call was useless, but I was panicked for my dear friend.

Above on the deck, there was upheaval, and running figures in the shadowy darkness. I heard shouts and yells, and a few native chants. A hand came from behind and grabbed me.

The unmistakeable stench consumed me, but before I could call out, a hand had clamped over my mouth.

There was a whoosh, and I was grasped hard around the waist while my captor pulled me off the ship on a pole and vines. In his movements, he was lax on my mouth, and as my breath was nearly stolen as we whisked into the inky blackness, I screamed out wordlessly.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: OK, I deviated from the exact movie script to serve this story.

I do not know how we managed our way in the darkness, but I do know that I was hit over the head the moment my feet touched rock.

The morning light brought an ache to my eyes, and I saw I was alone in a roughly hewn cage of vines and seaweed and driftwood. My hands were tied in front of me, and I brought myself to stand up and look out into the native village. Again, the stench of decay hit me, filling my mouth with vileness.

I saw Ann, a scantily silk clad figure, tied to a pole in the middle of the village, but the natives looked to be trying to pamper her – force feeding her fruits and garnishing her neck with crude bone necklaces.

Fear once again crowded my brain. Was I to be treated as Ann? Or were their designs more sinister? To be ritually killed or beaten? I remembered the native man I had slain. Were they going to kill me in return? My body was wrecked with sudden chills. I couldn't imagine how I could survive without rescue. There were too many to fight and I was no champion.

The day continued to be hot and sweltering, and I was given no water or food, which did not help my situation or my nerves. I was faint-headed, and worry and fear drove me to hallucinate. Would my Fritz not come for me?

Ann was taken, protesting, away from my sight. I had no strength to call to her, and I did not think she knew I was there anyway, for her day had been scary to distraction.

Night came swiftly, and I was able to sense a stirring in the camp, and I saw the natives bring out huge drums, and fires were coaxed into huge blazes. A chant went up, and I felt fear rise in my heart. Where was Ann?

The noise became unbearable, and loudly echoing. The village was quickly deserted as the people moved toward the cliff overlooking the jungle. I sat weakly, wondering if they were calling to their gods before they tortured Ann and then came for me. Ann screamed, but I was too rocked with fear and desperation I could not make a stir on her behalf. What could I do?

A loud roar was heard around us, coming from the jungle. Not being able to see a thing was worse than any other torture. My poor dearest friend!

Any other sound was drowned, and I looked toward the fires, their heat scorching my face from even this distance. Another scream ripped through the noise, and I thought it was mine, but then knew it to be Ann's.

Darkness started to envelop my sense. Was all lost? Was Ann dead?

A jarring sound woke me from my stupor, and I glanced up to see darting figures in the dark.

"Ann!" It was Jack Driscoll, who was sprinting past me, toward the flames. I opened my mouth to call out – hope leapt in my heart. Struggling to my feet, I heard the beloved accent calling for me.

"Sasha! Sasha!" The panic in his voice roused me to croak out, but I did not think I could be overheard in the drums and chant and roars.

I saw him looking about the deserted village frantically pulling aside cloth doors and waving his gun to ward off any leftover menaces.

"Fr—Fritz!" I finally called out hoarsely as he neared, and tried to shove my hands through the cracks in the makeshift cage. It was perhaps the movement of my hands that did it, because I saw him pause, and though I could not see his face, he began to sprint towards me.

"Shit!" He swore heavily, careless of my womanly ears, and grabbed onto my fingers. "Sasha – are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" He let go of me only to start ripping at the cage with his bare hands haphazardly.

Hayes and a few of the men, finding their Captain alone, came to assist in tearing down the cage with a few lucky axes and other weapons they had with them. I watched anxiously, hoping the continuing drums meant Ann was still alive.

"Please – some of you – go to Ann!" I called through the cracks, and a few of the men remembered their further mission, and sprinted after Jack Driscoll and the others, but my Captain worked feverishly, and I saw his fingers bleed with the effort, for the vines were thorny and the wood prickly.

Finally, there was space enough for me to squeeze through, and when I did, my hands were immediately grabbed by the Captain, who released my swollen wrists from the bonds before grabbing me tightly into his arms, pressing my head to his chest, his breath shaky and heaving.

"My beloved, Sasha! My darling love – I have never been so afraid – !" His breathing did not slow at first, and I glanced up to see his head bowed over mine, saw the torture on his face and how he was barely holding back tears. I pulled back enough to see Hayes and the other men staring with surprise. Ann's kidnap must have prevented Fritz from letting his men know he was to have a woman.

"We must marry now!" he whispered hoarsely into my hair, his voice covered by the continued yells and bellows from the jungle.

"No – Ann!" I reminded, and grabbed his arm, running forward, but he kept me back, giving a nod to Hayes, who took off at a dead run toward the noise.

"Stop, Sasha," Fritz said. "I have lost you enough for one day – for a lifetime. Just as I finally allow myself to declare love to you…I lose you twice within hours. No. You are not leaving my side, and we are going back to await the others."

I looked into the determined, dirty lines of his face, and nodded without bothering to protest. Ann had the rest of the crew to save her – I had all I needed.


	7. Chapter 7

We went back to the ship, and without prelude, the Captain sat me in his rooms, while he went to fill with more hot water from below. He made sure all the windows were barred and the doors locked – apparently Ann had been stolen from her own quarters through the window.

When he had made enough trips to fill the tub, he took a look at me. "Do not worry for your friend. She will be fine – Hayes is a good man and my crew has weapons to fight nearly everything…be still now."

I saw it was useless to fret, though I could not help but worry. There was nothing I could do for Ann now except pray.

He filled the tub quickly, and the steam filled the room once again. I looked at his face, and saw how grimy he was as well, and shook my head at the idea that filled it. I was more tired and shaken than I would have liked to admit, and felt my knees weak at the thought of being alone again.

"You must need a wash too, Fritz," I said quietly, and looked around for his clean clothes. With a familiarity that surprised me, I went to the chest in the corner and started to pull out fresh things – barely blushing when I touched his undergarments. When I stood, I saw he had not moved, and a small smile played on his lips.

"What is it?"

He gave a small laugh. "I saw you go to my things as if you owned this place. And I liked it."

His notion of dependence on me was comforting, and I placed his clothes on the table, smoothing them out. Hearing a click, I turned to see the Captain returning the favor as he drew out one of my dresses – a pretty peach that was my especial favorite and looked lovely with my dark hair and eyes. I saw him look at it critically before shaking it out in the manner of men, with a brisk tug and flap. Laughing, I crossed over to him, and put hands on my hips as he laid it out and surveyed the impractical lines of it.

"Did you expect me to have frills and bows?"

He shook his head and glanced at me. "No. But I am imagining it on you and am finding myself preferring you in what you have been wearing all these days."

"Then I will keep this for especial moments," I moved to take out my practical brown frock, but he stopped me.

"You should be married in something fine. Wear the peach."

Now I did blush, for I saw he was indeed eager and serious to make me his wife immediately. He turned back to my suitcase and drew out my corsets and drawers, his fingers touching the fine muslin delicately and laying them across his quilted bed. I saw him shake his head as he touched the stays of the corset and I put a hand on his arm.

"Do not be worried about untying me. You will be the one to put me in it – I am sure you can tie the stays so that you can quickly get me out of it and into your bed."

He swung to face me, and I saw excitement and wonder in his blue eyes. He reached for me, for he was acute enough to catch my meaning.

"But we are not yet wed."

"I know – that will soon be remedied. But, as you say, we should get cleaned up first."

My Fritz was shocked at my brazenness, and to be true, I was as well. But I knew what I wanted and was not about to let a memory of horrid natives come between me and my beloved anytime again.

I moved to the bath and began peeling off the dirty, bloodstained clothing, my brown legs and dirty ankles hardly sensual. The Captain stared for a moment, then took off his cap to run a hand through his hair.

"You are sure?"

"Propriety be damned, Fritz. Today has been trying enough – it has shown me that not all must be done as is civilized. Let us wash and be married." I had only the long bloody shirts on now, and I saw him gaze longingly at my uncovered legs. I glanced down and laughed ruefully.

"Now you see what many men do not until it is too late and the ring is on the finger. Are you pleased with your stocky woman?"

He moved to me so swiftly that before I knew it, I was caught up in his arms again. His breath was at my ear, and through my lack of clothing, I felt his arousal, which shocked and pleased me at once.

"Oh Sasha. You do not know how much I have wanted you for so long!"

At that, he lifted off the shirt, so that I stood nude in front of him amid the steam, and he looked at me with love and lust mixed in his face, his hands tracing my bare arm, side and hip, to come and cup behind my buttocks. I gasped with delight as he picked me up easily and placed me into the tub.

I sighed with pleasure, but reached out a wet arm to tug at his vest.

"You must join me. The bridegroom must also prepare."

His eyes widened. "You did not seem the hussy to me!" But there was laughter in his voice for he understood me, and knew that he would not taste my virginity until Hayes returned.

Stripping quickly, he turned in all his manliness to get into the tub, and I was excited at the feel of his limbs enveloping mine in the hot water. We sat opposite each other, and shared the cake of soap. He had me lean forward so he could wash my long tangled hair, and I returned the favor, rubbing his head clean of grime. I watched his eyes close at this touch and leaned down, so my breasts rubbed along his back.

"To think, Fritz, this is how we shall live for always."

He sighed, and reach behind to run a hand along my thigh. "I never thought to find the right woman, Sasha." There was pause, and I knew enough not to bother him while he thought. "I have had a difficult life and it has only been recently that I found myself making a good living on the sea, though often times it is not doing a proud trade. How could someone like me keep a wife on shore, never knowing when or if I could return? I would never do that to someone…but then I must resign myself to a life of loneliness. No woman lives on a ship…until you came. And you came and worked so hard. The men are amazed with your resilience, and they will be loyal to you. But…to know I will not be lonely…to know I will share the sea with someone…"

I felt his breath catch, and suddenly, his tears came unbidden, and were washed away in the sudsy water we shared. I moved so I knelt in front of him in the deep tub, and brought my hands to his face, wiping the tears as they poured unceasingly from this hard Captain, who had held hope and sorrow so long in his heart.

"Do not weep any more, my darling Fritz," I said, my own eyes watering with his. "I am here and to be your wife. We will have children…"

He smiled up at me. "I had not even hoped for children!"

I took his hands and put them on my curving hips under the water. "That is what I am built for. Your children."

He leaned forward and covered my lips and face with feverish kisses.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When we were cleaned, and dressed, we went on deck, where Hayes was returning with a dejected Jack Driscoll – and without Ann.

"What happened?" I cried out. "Where is my friend?"

Hayes looked at the Captain and me in our clean clothes and raised his eyebrows at us. But he answered for the men. "She was taken by a gigantic beast…a huge monkey!"

My mouth must have dropped in disbelief, because Jack Driscoll leapt forward and nearly prostrated himself in front of Fritz.

"Please, we must have men and amo – I want to go and save her – we must! It is our duty as men!"

I saw my Captain swallow and calculate time and damages. He nodded. "You will take half the men, more weapons, and have two days. It will take us that long to finish repairs on the ship. But no longer than that."

Then he looked at Hayes, and beckoned him to the stern, while I followed at a distance, so that I could hear.

"Hayes, my man, you must marry us. I cannot do my own ceremony."

There was a pause, then Hayes looked back at me. I smiled slightly at him and nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Captain – you always swore you would not marry!" This was an urgent whisper.

Fritz nodded. "Yes. But I have found a wife who will stay here…on this ship, with us."

Hayes once again turned around and looked at me. "She is a good match for the ship, sir. Then I shall do this now?"

Again a nod, and I stepped up to take Fritz's arm. "It doesn't need to be fancy, please, Hayes. Fritz and I just need the simple words to bind us."

Hayes had a slight smile on his face as he gazed at me. "You will do the ship – and the Captain – well, mistress."

"Yes. I know I marry a ship and crew with my Fritz. But I must ask a favor of you and the men too."

Both of them turned to look at me, but I knew I had to give them something fresh and touching – something that would win over the men completely.

"When there are children – you must show them the ways of the sea, how to rig and clean. Can you do this for me?" My eyes were direct, and my accent pronounced, for I was excited to finish the ceremony and be with my Fritz…though it meant still worrying for Ann.

Hayes stared at me, and the Captain was smiling goofily. Finally, with a hearty, loud laugh, Hayes clapped his hands, and began the timeless words. "We are gathered here today…"

I must have said my vows with conviction, for I only remember Fritz looking at me with devotion and joy. His blue eyes burned into my dark ones, and I felt heat, and a flow of foreverness through my blood and so quickly it was over. How had it happened so quickly, this falling in love, and declaration of the rest of my life? How did I rearrange all my life purpose to fit with this man I barely knew? The surety of my decision was a happy, exhilarating weight, and his rough hands taking mine were enough to break me of my reverie to say my vows without faltering.

His German accent tripped into my ears, and I smiled at him with bliss…how could I forget Ann? Perhaps it was his ultimate desire to make me his wife immediately, no matter the situation, or his determined eyes locked onto mine. But all else was forgotten for that one or two minutes we stood privately with Hayes alone at the stern of the ship.

It was perhaps selfish of me, but then I remembered the crew of men going for her, and I relaxed into my joy as Hayes finished the extremely short ceremony. Without waiting for another pause, the Captain grabbed me up with a quiet gasp and crushed me to him, his lips a hard, passionate kiss onto my willing mouth.

Of course it was not the most ultimate of kisses, but it was enough to attract attention of a few of the men, who whistled, perhaps not quite understanding what had just happened. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a devastated Jack Driscoll staring at us with disbelief – and a thin tight look in his eye that spoke of jealous anger – made me pause as Fritz and I came down the stairs to the main deck.

"Jack—."

He half turned away from me. "How could you, when Ann…"

I tried to put a hand on his sleeve while my Captain watched silently. Mr. Driscoll pulled away from me, shaking his head, and I had nothing to do but follow Fritz into his—our—quarters, where he pulled me immediately into his arms again.

"No, Fritz…we can't, not with Ann…"

He sighed, frustrated perhaps, with my pause when before I had been so eager for him. Cursing slightly under his breath, he pulled away from me to look into my face and said bluntly,

"You must understand Jack Driscoll. He loves Ann but fights his devotion to her. To have her captured and perhaps dead…and then to see in us what he denied himself, perhaps too late…it is that you read, not absolute anger at us."

He smoothed back my hair, and looked over my head, and seemed to relax his hold on my waist.

"But if you are worried, we needn't force this consummation. I would never ask my wife…" Here he stopped, and though he was annoyed, I saw a smile creep across his face, and I resolved to make my husband happy, and to push thoughts of Ann and Jack aside for this night.

"Yes? What about your wife?"

I saw he became slightly bashful at recognizing the word applied to me, and played along further by bantering, "What, my husband, so opinionated and German, has finally become tongue struck?"

Shaking my head in mock consternation, I drew myself slowly out of his arms, anxious to rekindle the overzealous passion he had for my body, which still amazed me, for it had overflowed overnight. I walked to the dusty mirror, and turned, shaking my head and playing the coquette. "How am I ever going to change out of these things? Fritz?" I looked at him in the mirror, and I saw the old desire flame up all over his face. "Can you come and help me?"

My husband reverted back to his lustful attentions almost immediately, and eagerly helped me out of my clothes with few words, but his eyes spoke volumes into mine. I found myself blushing like a maid, though only a few minutes ago we had talked in the nude in the bath.

Though his anatomy was no longer a mystery to me due to our scandalous bathe, I was still in awe of Fritz's long and lean body, which was filled out with muscles and scars, with strange tan lines along his arms and ankles and neck. I ran my heands through his clean blonde hair and reveled in the feel of his hands over my hips and between my thighs.

Before long, he was groaning for me, and I indeed loved holding dominance over him in this game of bed. Of course I was virgin, and this he only remembered as he began to move inside me. I winced slightly wit hthe fullness of him, and he stopped at once, horror rising and his voice edged with worry.

"Sasha! I am sorry—did I – I am so careless!" And he started to leave my body before I grabbed him and held him closer. I shook my head, smiling easily,

"No, Fritz…" I breathed in the scent of him and us and our lovemaking. "Stay, it was only the consummation of our love that you are feeling…you know I have been untouched by any but you."

This seemed to inflame him more, and he moved again with me, patient and caring until I too understood the pleasures of sex.


	9. Chapter 9

We woke in the morning, and Fritz went out after a languid kiss to my breast to check on the repairs and to see if Jack Driscoll and the party of men had returned.

They had not, and Fritz came back into the chamber, shaking his head with anger.

"What is it?" I had dressed hastily after he left, not wishing to be caught in any undress should any of the men stumble in looking for their Captain. It would make sense that they would not be used to a woman in these quarters yet.

"I fear for so small a group - we will have to follow them in."

"Please - take me with you!" I did not mean to immediately beg, but I worried desperately in this awful, strange jungle of an island. It was spooky, unnatural. To think of him harmed, or worse, to be left widowed so soon, was an idea I abhorred.

"I cannot. We need to go quickly, and I would feel better knowing you were safely locked on the ship, where you could escape should it be needed to take off."

He was moving as he spoke, gathering up his hardy boots, slapping on a cap, filling his bullet packets. I watched him, knowing this time I could not convince him, pushing my most horrible thoughts away as best I might. I had been an independent woman only a few days ago - suddenly now I was needing him.

"We will not leave without you."

He stopped, and turned to me, taking my hands in his hard, calloused ones. "You are, by default, the Captain in my absence, Sasha. With Hayes off with Driscoll, and myself following, you as my wife, the Captain's Lady, you will run this ship."

Pressing me tightly to his chest, he continued urgently. "I fell in love with you because of your strength, your determination, your unwavering knowledge of yourself. You will not fail me or my men. Expect me back within a day. If more than three pass, and there is no sign of us, expect the worst, and depart."

He asked the impossible of me, but I would not voice it at this moment. I could not promise what he wanted, and instead, to silence him, I kissed him, throwing all my heart into it. He wrapped his arms about my waist and ripped his hands through my hair before tearing away, brusquely. I knew he did it for his own sake, that if he dallied he would never leave me.

As he set off with another large group of men, guns cocked and ready, I stood at the deck, watching them grow smaller, their hats bobbing in the coarse waves, churning in frothing whitecaps that dashed against the black rock. Once I saw him turn back, but he did not bother to wave a hand in farewell.

I turned around, feeling as though the cord that stretched between my heart and Fritz's was strained already, and saw the nervous faces of the rest of the crew before me. Most of the friendlier faces were gone - Hayes, Jack, Jimmy, Crusty - all gone into the island already. I did not even know any of their names. News had passed along quickly enough that they all knew I was their Captain's wife, that I was to be treated with deference.

It was a narrow thread I walked. My influence would extend only until they realized Fritz was gone for good, God save me. Once they were assured he was not coming back, they would not look to me for leadership in fear of his wrath if - when - he returned. I must win them over in more than their fear of him.

"Are the repairs still ongoing?" I asked, my voice more even than I felt. I spoke as if I understood such workings of a ship - a place I expected to find sailcloth only days ago!

Two, black-handed with oil and grime, nodded. "Aye," one volunteered. "Jackie and Amos are still down there now; we're on break as is."

"Are you short-handed? With the Captain gone, we ought to double the speed of it all so we are ready when he returns."

They shifted, looking uneasy. "We are a mite, but most don't know the ways of the steel."

I frowned. Learning something new was not uncommon to ask. "Perhaps there is something else, then, to aid you differently?"

The first gave me a small smile, as if catching my meaning. "It would help to have the fires stoked up, so we could work the steel faster. And two more able bodies to hold the patches into place as we go."

I looked about, not sure if I ought to expect more volunteerism, or if I should choose who to go down to the bowels of the ship. Perhaps I would choose wrongly, and begin a grudge from the start?

"Are there those you'd know might help with these activities best, for the weight of it all?" I asked, deferring to the two men. The first shrugged, but the more talkative one looked about without doubts.

"We'd take Plain Joe, Jenkins and Sou."

The three men he'd selected nodded - I did not know which was who, though I had an inkling that Plain Joe was the tallest. They were all well built, muscular, with meaty hands and bunched shoulders, who looked like they could haul mighty loads. All of them filed away silently, without a glance my way, and I was uncertain if I'd done right.

"The rest of the debris we should be rid of as well," I suggested slowly, looking at the storm strewn deck, where tree branches still spewed about, tangling in gear and nets.

The remaining six men gave me strange looks, as if the idea was folly, and I couldn't think of a reason why to do this bit of housecleaning except it seemed pointless that we should all be idle. I needed to be active to stop my mind from running with worry about Fritz, and so as they moved away to begin the task I joined them.

"M'Lady"

There was a dark hand on my forearm. It was one of the crew, holding me back as I picked up pieces. The term was new, unexpected. It was my new married title.

"You ought not work."

I paused, then tried to be strong. "What is your name, sailor?"

He gave a small smile, showing broken teeth and sun lines. "Eagle."

"I thank you for your advice, and concern. But idleness is not my friend at the moment. I must work to keep from thinking."

"It's not fitting to your station." He shook his head, but I could see he understood.

"Perhaps you're right." I smiled back at him, and turned to continue to clear the deck. By now, there was no sight of Fritz in the distance, or of their boat.

Around us, the waves crashed, unceasing, ever roaring, rocking the boat as if it were a toy.


	10. Chapter 10

The day passed, and a night too. In the morning, I woke in Fritz's bed still clothed. The chamber was stuffy, humid, but I had been afraid. The windows were locked, as was the door, and I feared starting over again today without him, wondering how the men got on.

We had spent all of yesterday cleaning up the boat, and when the debris was gone, we went ahead to scrub the deck, mend any railing, relieve the men below as best as possible as they continued against the relentless waves and rocking to fix the ship. I was alternately worried, scared, uncertain - all feelings I didn't like holding inside. I felt I must be strong, at least on the outside, for the men and for Fritz.

When I went on the deck, I saw that most of the men were still in the bunks; there was no one about. The morning light was soft, billowy, and if I only looked at the sky, I could imagine that this was a paradise instead of the stinking hellhole where we were caught. The sound of the surf broke apart any sound from the island, and I could not even guess at either party's whereabouts or fates. I could not think of my new husband, trekking about in the dangerous, unknown greenery and black rocks, managing horrors and pain and possibly death. It was unimaginable, that my marriage would end so soon. I thought of our bath, and our one night together, and knew I should be grateful for even that bit of time, that war widows had sometimes even less than I to remember. But that did nothing for my morale.

I wandered below, and into the tight kitchen and mess hall, where Crusty left his sloppy clean-up of the last meal he'd made. I knew I could lose myself in tidying up the space, of scrubbing the grease from every surface. But instead, I found the tub of lard, the bit of bacon side, and began to fry it up. As a woman, and the Captain's wife, I knew this was not my place, but it was something else to perhaps endear the men to me.

The potatoes went into another pan, and I was grateful for the large shakers of pepper and salt to help season an otherwise bland meal. It was better than the lumpy porridge they usually had every morning, though, and would boost their morale if not mine.

The smell of bacon must have lured them, because suddenly I had eight men in the mess, staring at me silently before taking a seat and waiting, looking uneasy but hungry.

I served them in equal silence, and they fell to the food as if it was their first real meal in days. I thought back - perhaps it was. I had not cooked, and Crusty had been gone two nights now.

"How are the repairs?" I found my voice, seeking out Jackie and Plain Joe, knowing they were bearing the brunt of the engineering to fix the ship.

Around food in their mouths, they nodded. "Coming. Another day and we'll be set to sail out, providing the Captain is back."

I nodded, refusing to discuss the possibility of leaving without him.

They finished, and filed past me, piling plates and spoons in a heap. This was unusual - I knew they did not usually clean up after themselves. I tried not to smile a little victory. At least they treated me with some respect for now, even though they made no mention of the better food, or gave thanks. It would have made me uncomfortable anyway.

As the repairs continued, nearing completion, I turned to the mess hall. There was nothing else to do but clean, and it was all I did on this ship it seemed. Still, it would put my mind out of troubling thoughts. Would Ann be found? Alive? And her love, Jack - would he come back unscathed? And my husband - my dear husband who I was just getting to know, to love, to crave. Would my Fritz come back? He seemed so much like flint, unbeatable, but perhaps every woman thought so about her man.

"M'Lady!" Eagle burst into the hall, limbs reeling from the steep flight of stairs down. "The Captain's back!"

I dropped the bucket of seawater, frozen, and then I ran as fast as my skirts would let me back up to the deck. By the time I arrived, both dinghies were at the port side, tied up, and the men were all unloading gear, unused amo, guns. I looked through the pulling bodies for the dirty cap that was my husband, and finally saw him after Carl Denham's bulk moved up and out of the small boat. He clambered up, barking orders, his eyes roving over the ship, the gleaming wood, the patched banisters.

It was too much to expect him to be eager for me. I did not know what he had endured, and by the excited voices I knew it would be a story to tell. Ann's blond head was not among them, nor the tall lanky form of Jack Driscoll. What had happened?

Pressing my lips together, I turned back to the door. I would let him manage his men and all the trappings that came with being a Captain. My arms would hold him later.

"Sasha!"

The voice was a shout, a gut bellow. Spinning around, I saw him coming toward me with his determined, straightforward stride. His eyes were unblinking, staring into mine, and he did not even pause before catching me up, lifting my feet from the ground to half spin me again. He set me down and kissed me hard, quick, and then pressed his forehead briefly to mine.

"How goes the Captain's Lady?" he asked me, unsmiling.

I stared at him. He was covered in sweat, bugs, dirt, gunpowder, as if back from the trenches. Until the moment he walked to me, I had not realized how wildly I needed him, loved him, desired him. If he had never returned, I would have mourned him as I would be expected to do, but it was in this returning that I was overwhelmed with how desperately I wished for his nearness and his protection. The blue eyes were just as piercing no matter the grime on his face, and he waited for me to answer.

"I am..." For the first time in our acquaintance I felt deep tears start building in the back of my throat. Suddenly remembering the men, realizing many of them watched our reunion, I swallowed the choke and finished quietly. "I am speechless with happiness."

He still did not smile and released me. I wondered if he expected a more girlish, simpering response, and if he did then he still had much to learn of my character. Nodding, as if satisfied I was unharmed and well, he turned back to his men, who jumped guiltily back to work.

I went back to the mess hall, and finished degreasing the stovetop, my mind jumping between the horrors I thought up about Ann, and my utter relief at Fritz's return.

In the pounding cavern of the hall, I heard raised voices upstairs on the deck, feet moving; with the return of most of the crew and the film-makers, the ship was full again with bodies. There was some safety in the numbers, but I only ached for a quiet moment with my husband. I thought of the tub in his room, sitting empty now, and wished I had the means to draw him a bath. He needed it.

The tears I had refused to drop in front of the men threatened again. He had done so much for me; this was the least I could do, to make his ship look well, to give him some peace. As I finished up the stove, I heard feet again, and I saw Eagle coming down, slower this time.

"M'Lady, be you needing anything else?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm alright, thank you."

He clambered back up, and I went after him, and back down to the hold where the animals were usually kept, where Jack Driscoll's quarters were still left, forlorn and haphazard. The place still smelled a bit fuzzy, but it was much cleaner and polished than when I had first come on board. The buckets were where I had left them, and I hauled them up so I could draw the Captain his water.

The men were still all arguing and managing gear as I moved at the stern of the ship, able to heat some of the buckets over the now-clean stove, wishing I had the luxury of fresh water again. The arguments grew intense, and I was intent to not listen, knowing it was not for my ears.

It was difficult to keep from overhearing, though, and I caught the drift of the disagreement. Carl Denham wanted to lure the beast that had taken Ann - she was alive? - take him alive, recoup cost damages. My husband was hesitant, was unwilling, but knew the pull of the money for the ship's owners. He was beholden to bring back something for the money spent on the journey.

I did not want to hear the particulars of it, but I was joined on my end of the ship by men bringing up huge bottles of chloroform from below. I did not understand it at all.

The arguments had ended, the raised voices ceased. I wanted answers, but I knew it was not the time, not while Fritz still handled the men, shouted orders. I gauged my time, and when his back seemed less taut, I went to grab the last of the buckets from the stove, and poured the scalding sea water into the tub in the captain's chambers, hoping it would stay warm enough when he came in.

I was not disappointed. As I began to tidy up the bed and our clothes, there were hard footsteps outside, and he came bursting in, still riled from his adventures and from playing alpha male to the crew. He came in and stopped still, staring at the bath.

His eyes swung to mine. "Sasha? You did this?"

I nodded, the space between us yawning. He was still an enigma to me, still an unknown man, in so many ways. But he crossed the room, and pulled me up again, so I was pressed into his soiled clothes, buried into his sun streaked and sweaty neck. It smelled of him, of manliness.

"It is the least I could do for you, Fritz." My words were muffled.

He pulled me away enough that he could stare into my face. "It was thoughts of you, Sasha, that kept me alive. I was driven to bring them back so that I could get back to you as quick as I might. You have been alright? The men obeyed you?"

His sentiment was mixed with practicality, a combination I appreciated.

I nodded, wishing I could kiss him, then realizing I was his wife, and could take that liberty. I stood on tiptoe, tipped off his hat, and pulled his head down for a kiss, harder, more ardent, than the one he'd given on the upper deck. My brazenness seemed to enflame him, and he caught me up with a moan, as if he needed my body and my kiss to reaffirm him of life and reality.

When he released me, it was not without longing, because I ached for him, and felt enough between us that I knew he felt the same. I glanced at the hot bath, and he followed my look.

"You are in dire need of a wash, Fritz."

He shook his head and finally cracked a smile. "So are you, Sasha. Have you been working with all the men? You look a state."

I brought my hand to my hair. "I can't be so bad."

He began to actually chuckle. "You have leaves in your hair, grease on your face, and blacking under your nails. Trust me, Sasha, you are just as bad off as I am."

I had the grace to blush, but he didn't seem to really care, as he bent down to capture another kiss. "I'll take the bath you so kindly poured for me, on the promise you join me again."

This strangely did not cause me to flush, and I nodded at his question, wanting to get him naked again, to take him inside of me now that he was here, alive and in my presence. I too need to confirm that there was life.

Because he had not dissembled what had happened on the island, nor what Carl Denham and he had argued about, I felt there was a gap between us. I wondered if this is how it would always be, that there would be matters he did not deem right to give to a woman's sensibilities.

When he had stripped me of my dress, I got into the lukewarm bath, and he quickly joined me, still aroused, and we did not even have a moment to take the soap before he was pulling me atop him, and taking me strongly in the water. It sloshed over the sides with our movement, and I felt him push deeper inside of my womb, crashing into me with such desperation that I had to open my eyes to make sure all was alright.

When we were spent, and began to languidly clean our limbs and hair, he finally, slowly, began to speak of the horrors they'd seen. And he spoke of Ann and Jack, how we had to wait another two days for them - he had promised Jack so, how Carl had decided to lay a trap for the ape-like beast that had laid claim to keep Ann for itself. I shuddered, even though Fritz's body below me was hot, and the water still warm. I worried that Ann would be forever scarred by this, my gentle friend, should she still be alive.

"We think she still lives. Especially Jack." Fritz shook his head, pulling at my hair to mess out the tangles.

I looked up at him, where my head sat on his chest, my legs curled around his. "Would you stop searching for me?"

His grip on my waist tightened. "Never."

"Then you cannot blame him."

He sighed. "No. He does right to look for her. And I can even see Carl's idea has merit, though I am not happy about helping him."

"The ship will be ready to sail whenever you wish it, Captain," I was happy enough to say, easing his mind away from the sour ideas Carl Denham had proposed.

He pressed a fierce kiss to my temple. "I knew you were right for the ship - and me - from the start. You've only continued to prove that, Sasha."

He pulled me out of the water and to his - our - bed, where we laid naked together the rest of the night, content, relieved, overwhelmed to be in one another's arms again, knowing yet that new horrors would await us yet on this island of blackness.


	11. Chapter 11

I went to Ann's room, but she was not in it. Pressing my lips together, I turned and went back out to the deck, around the port side and into the dark hold.

She was there, again, leaning against the bars of the great ape's cage. Fritz unhappily kept the animal sedated, which was not what he usually did when transporting animals. "I have to," he had explained to me. "If he wakes, and throws around his weight, we'll all sink."

But Ann worried of the animal, didn't like him alone down in the dank cells. She had returned to the ship changed indeed, though not as I had expected it. Her hours alternated between spending time with Jack Driscoll, quietly on the deck or in her room, and sitting at the side of the monkey. We had hardly spoken; I didn't know what to say, other than to embrace her when it was obvious she was overwhelmed. It'd been two days since the capture of the animal the natives had called Kong, and Ann was still mostly silent.

I went to her and sat across from where she did, not wishing to be near the bars of the cage. I couldn't understand how simple she was with the animal, how she didn't fear him. He was, quite honestly, scarier than anything other than the natives.

"Ann. How goes it with Jack?"

I tried to steer the conversation to something happy, light, I hoped. She gave a small smile. "Alright."

"It was...amazing of him, to rescue you, when everyone else had given up."

"It was." She agreed softly. Behind her, Kong's breathing hitched ever so slightly. I jumped, but she did not, and leaned her head back against the cage, half closing her eyes.

"I've married, Ann," I put off-handedly. There was not going to be a delicate way to say it, or bring it up. She was always in such a daze now that I didn't know any other way to tell her other than abruptly. Her body language didn't change, as if nothing could cause her to be surprised, but her eyes opened and her head came back up.

"What? How?"

"To Captain Englehorn."

She stared at me, measuring me. "Why?"

"He...loves me. And I him. And for once, I do not need to feel as though I am carving my own way. The protection I have from him is unexpectedly...special."

"That is good to hear." She smiled at me, but she didn't seem moved to be very happy for me. "Protection is good."

She paused, looking back at the ape, and then turned to me, a light burning in her eyes. "You have no idea, Sasha. It was a nightmare. There were...huge monsters, dinosaurs. When I was alone, at my first scream, he was there, flying through the air taking on one-two-three...killing them, protecting me the entire way as if I was family...his love. He loves me."

It took me a moment realize she spoke of Kong, not Jack. Her words spilled out, as if she needed say them aloud to herself.

"You have no idea how protected I feel when I am with him. No man can ever match the devotion he gave me, and then because of me, he is here, locked up. Hurt."

She reached a small white hand through the bars and put it carefully in the wide, half-opened hand of the beast. I waited tensely for him to stir, but he didn't.

"I fear for him," she admitted. "I wanted him to stay behind on the island, but I also knew he would not let me go. There was even a part...a strange, small part of me that even wanted to stay with him, that if staying with him would save him, I would do so. It would have been the least I could do...he saved my life..."

I looked at her, as she watched the animal slumber. Her face, so ethereal, translucent and glowing in the dim light, was conflicted, as if unable to come to terms with everything, only knowing that with the ape, she was safe. I could not fathom, really, what she meant. There was a protection I felt with my husband, now, but it was not so devoted, or as all encompassing as she described her connection to Kong. And he to her. What a strange thing.

There was a noise above, and the Captain was coming down the railing, a bottle of chloroform tucked under his arm. His mouth was set in a grim line, softening only slightly when he saw me. I knew he hated this job.

"Fritz." I stood, and Ann's head came up thoughtfully, and she looked hard at the Captain, as if measuring his worth anew now that she knew I had married him. As if she saw for the first time that I was near him instantly, that I called him affectionately.

"How is...he." The pause was brief, but I knew he swallowed a different pronoun. Everyone was worried about Ann.

"His breathing hitched once while I've been down here," I told him, and he nodded, knowing that meant the chloroform was needed again.

Ann frowned darkly, but even she couldn't argue about this, and moved out of Fritz's way so he could open the bottle under the ape's face and let the animal breathe in the affects. I felt differently toward Kong now, knowing what he had done for Ann. I almost wished to see him wake to interact with her, and I knew she stayed down in the hold in case he did, that she believed her presence would be soothing.

"Will you be coming back up?" I asked her softly, as we both watched Fritz finish the medication.

She shook her head, even though she knew the new dose of chloroform would keep the ape from waking any time soon now. She wanted to be alone, I knew, and didn't wish to see Jack Driscoll either, or any of us.

The Captain stood and turned to me. "Sasha? Coming up for the night?"

I nodded, and left Ann to follow him up and out. When we got up to the deck, I breathed in the salty air. I liked the heaviness of it, and was glad I would be spending so much of time time on the sea now. It was very freeing, free from poverty, from cockroach infested flats, from work that was not rewarding.

Fritz paused too, the empty chloroform bottle hanging from his fingers. He looked out over the waves with me.

"The return will be faster - the currents are with us. Thankfully, because I worry of running out of the drug." He was staring out over the water, as if willing the steamer to move even faster.

"Ann is filled with conflict. She feels...guilty about him." I looked at my husband. "I find sympathy for the beast myself."

He nodded. "Me too," he admitted. "Jack tells me the same, that Ann is torn up. That whatever love they had is nearly broken, for all that she cannot understand how she feels about her situation. Usually a man expects to be the hero, but Ann almost feels Kong is hers. You should have seen that beast's face when he was reaching for her... No one could measure to that. It is too much to ask."

It was what Ann had also said, and I knew then that my friend was drifting away from Jack, from me, from everyone here. She was buried in her guilt, unwilling to fully accept what had happened to her. I didn't know how I could help her right now. I nearly felt guilty myself for my role in this, though it was slight.

"Sasha..." Fritz turned to me, his sun darkened skin glowing in the sunset across the waves. He linked his fingers with mine, as he often did when we were alone. "It has been a wild few weeks for us. Do you...regret marrying me?"

I stared at him. "No. I don't. Why would I?"

His mouth turned down, and the anguish I'd just witnessed on Ann's brow crossed his. "I'm not a good man, you know. Look what I've done to help a man like Carl Denham. Look what I've done to that poor ape below. I should have...steered us all better out of it all. Really, it's my fault. All of it."

That my stoic husband should admit his guilt, his defeat, to me, made me realize how important it was he had a wife, someone to dissemble to, someone to love him. And still, it seemed, he doubted that I could continue to care for him, in light of everything.

I reached up to smooth his forehead of wrinkles. "Fritz. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me on this ship, to cook and clean, and manage the men in a womanly way. Don't let the guilt of this trip ruin you, the way it eats at Ann. You couldn't have outstripped that first fog had you wanted, it was...fate. And because of this trip, you found me. That is a good thing. A wonderful thing."

He stared down at me, as if gauging my earnestness.

"Truly? You are not disgusted by my part in this misadventure?"

"You've done nothing but protect me."

He gave a snort and a shake of his head, though his fingers tightened on mine, as he remembered how close he'd come to losing me to the native people.

"Protection is all very well, but I know you are an independent woman. You know your mind. Are you sure you sure?"

I released his hand, only to wrap my arms around his chest, laying my head over his heart. It had all happened so fast, and that was part of the mystery of being on the water. It made time fly like ribbons in the wind, fast and surreal. At first he had befuddled me, angered me, annoyed me. And then he had respected me. And loved me. And I had loved him, too, without recognizing it for what it was until he'd declared his heart to be mine. And even then, I had not realized how much I loved him, until I too had had to consider that he was lost to me, dead, gone forever on the island of horrors we'd finally left behind.

Was I sure I wanted him? "I am not sure, Fritz," I told him. "I am certain, beyond certain. This is the place for me. It is not what I had always imagined, but it is better."

His free arm came around me too, and he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I'm glad you don't blame me, then," he said quietly.

Time would help him to see, too, that it was not his fault, that he could not have turned the ship, that everything was too late to change. That our ship was destined to reach Skull Island. That so many of the men were destined to die there. I was just so utterly thankful he was not one of them.

"Take me to bed?" I asked. He pulled back to smile at me.

"You're tired? The sun has not even quite set, Sasha."

He was teasing me, but it didn't bring the high color it used to. I had heard much swearing over the past weeks, and the men, while tempering their tongues around the Captain's Lady, could still not curb their tongues completely. It was harder and harder to shock me, and when my husband himself would barb me, I would flush - perhaps I always would - but I liked it well enough and could return it.

"I don't mean to sleep in the bed, Fritz. I mean to...play in it."

My obvious innuendo had an affect on him, and he gripped my bottom hard, and pulled me in for a rough kiss. "Well then, wife, off to bed for us."

As we walked arm in arm down to his chambers, he tossed the empty bottle of chloroform carelessly over the railing into the ocean, and it sparkled in a glistening arc before disappearing from our sight.


	12. Chapter 12

The steamer was empty, and sat in the harbor, bobbing like an empty husk, a shell. It was hard to believe that it was my home now, and that it was full of memories of a journey everyone but Carl Denham wishes to remember. He has taken Kong off, hiring vets and a zoo cage all at once, in full command of his newest charade. He was boasting of the ticket sales, of what he would do - this Eighth Wonder of the World - as if he alone was responsible for managing everything. As if he knew what he was doing.

Ann parted ways with me, almost as if she was heartsick and heartbroken. I knew she and Jack had fallen out, and they did not even look at each other anymore. I think she blamed him, partly, for the ape's captivity, and could not forgive him. He did not seem to understand this, nor her attachment to the beast. I was surprised she did not stay around to make sure Kong was well looked after. Maybe her guilt was too great.

I was part of Ann's past now. It was a past she could hardly remember, and it did no good for her mind to have me nearby. She didn't need to tell me this, and I was alright by it, anyway, because I wanted to be able to focus on my new role as Captain's Lady. Fritz was proud of me, and proud of my abilities on the steamer. He was already at the offices, looking for more work, perhaps something that could take us to Europe. He now had a desire to see his family, and to show me off. I was overwhelmed to have won him over so much, that he thought I was so much to fuss about, that he was so happy to have married me.

I steadied myself as I walked about the wharves. It was becoming easier for me to move about the sailors in the port. Many of them knew me as a Captain's Lady - most of the seadogs were not married, so I was conspicuous. A few of the tavern whores knew who I was, and I tried to not think of whether Fritz had ever frequented any of their beds. I could not hold it against him, but I wondered.

We had already spent a month on land, and my sea legs were gone, though we spent our nights on the ship still. Fritz, having made it to safe harbor without any mishaps, emptying his boat of animal and misfit men, was ardent with me. When we were not mending the underside of the steamer, or cleaning out the hold, or scrubbing the deck, he was taking me in his arms, for a cuddle, a kiss, to make love to me as if he could not get enough. It was as if he was still amazed he had found a woman who had chosen him to be her husband. And because he still felt as if he had not protected me enough, that I had almost been taken from him for good.

"There she is." Outside of one tavern, an old greybeard nodded at me. I did not know if any of them really knew my name. They were used to my walks, my smiles, my silence. What could I tell them? My life was unimportant without Fritz in it, and the story of our journey was too much for most ears. As I passed the doorway of the bar, I saw a huge gaudy poster, freshly plastered, and stopped short.

It was an artist's recreation of the beast and Ann. Kong looked menacing, angry, outlandishly so, and Ann was portrayed as more helpless than she really was. My friend, who I only knew had taken a job in a chorus line somewhere, was not going to partake in the charade; some unknown actress was billed instead, though Bruce Banner's name was headlining as well. How could he do it? How could he relive that entire nightmare again, even in acting?

I stood, staring at the poster, as if it brought back all the evil of that island. I remembered the black of the rock, the stench of the natives, the unearthly roars and terrifying waters.

When the hand clapped my shoulder, I jumped out of my skin.

"Sasha!"

Only my husband called me so, and I felt my heart settle. He must have returned from his meetings to find me gone, and knew my route. I tried never to surprise him with a new path, or disappear on him, knowing he worried over me more than he needed.

I half turned, and I saw he also had fixated on the poster, his face hardening further.

"My God. Damnit, Denham. He's a fool." In those words, I heard the guilt he kept pent away come rushing back. My husband felt guilty for bringing such a magnificent beast back, putting it in captivity, giving Carl Denham just the thing he needed for a comeback when the man so obviously did not deserve one. He felt guilty because of how the deliverance of the ape to mankind tore at Ann, had put a wedge between her and Jack. He could only see how awful it had all been and his part in it, and at times like this, I didn't know how to cure him of his guilty mind.

I took his hand from my shoulder and intertwined our fingers instead. "Fritz, it's not our concern anymore. Let it be."

He shook his head. "How can I?"

"By thinking instead of the next job. Let's get the crew back and head out into the sea. It will do wonders for your mind."

His gaze turned soft as he looked at me. "You know me well."

I smiled. "In many ways, aye, I do." The sailor's speech was often rubbing into my language now. "Some bear repeating."

The mention of lovemaking made him smile at me again, but we both turned back to the poster again, one more time, as if remembering everyone, and everything, one last time.


End file.
